


Em uma manhã de Outono

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O último dia de Bill em Derry foi em um sábado, todas as malas já estavam arrumadas para a tarde quando o caminhão viria pegar as coisas. E na manhã seus amigos, os que ainda estavam na cidade, estavam lá na porta prontos para levá-lo para uma última saída.





	Em uma manhã de Outono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).

O último dia de Bill em Derry foi em um sábado, todas as malas já estavam arrumadas para a tarde quando o caminhão viria pegar as coisas. E na manhã seus amigos, os que ainda estavam na cidade, estavam lá na porta prontos para levá-lo para uma última saída. 

Eles foram para o lago onde quando eles eram sete ao invés de seis eles tinham passado um dos seus melhores dias no que ao todo foi um verão terrível. 

Já era o final do outono, frio demais para entrar na água, todos os seus pais teriam dito, mas eles entraram de qualquer maneira, e pela última hora brincaram e falaram como muitos outros dias antes. Bill sentiu sorte por estar cercado por tanta água, disfarçava bem os momentos em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. 

Ele não notou quando exatamente Stan tinha se afastado do grupo, só que um momento ele estava lá e antes que Bill se desse conta ele estava na margem sentado em uma pedra. Bill nadou até ele, e antes de sair da água por um momento apenas o observou em silêncio com a luz do sol contra seu rosto, o médico disse que eventualmente as cicatrizes no rosto de Stan iam desaparecer, mas elas não tinham desaparecido ainda, Bill não conseguia olhar para aquelas cicatrizes sem sentir uma pontada de culpa.

“Você está okay ?” Bill perguntou e se sentou ao lado de Stan na mesma pedra. 

“Sim, apenas com um pouco de frio. Foi idiota da gente ter entrado no lago”

“Sim, mas também foi di-divertido”

“Sim foi...você vai sentir saudades ?”

“De que ?”

“De Derry, de nós, de tudo” 

“D-de Derry não. Dos nossos amigos sim. De você s-sim, d-definitivamente. Derry não foi bom para mim, vocês eram a melhor coisa sobre esse lugar, a única coisa boa”

Stan ficou quieto por um momento.

“Eu fiz, fiz, as coisas estranhas ?” Bill perguntou. 

“Não, eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Provavelmente todos nós sentimos. E du vou ir embora também, meus pais me contaram semana passada que meu pai recebeu uma oferta de emprego bem longe daqui, em um mês eu vou estar longe também” 

“Porque você não contou pra gente ?”

“Eu estou contando agora”

“E pros outros ?”

“Eu vou contar depois, eles já estão tristes o suficiente” 

“E você não está ?”

“Por você ir embora sim, mas não por mim. Eu odeio esse lugar tanto, eu amo todos vocês mas eu não consigo viver aqui, todo lugar que eu olho eu lembro daquelas coisas que aconteceram”

“Eu entendo”

“E após eu ir embora eu nunca quero voltar” 

“Mas nós pro-prom-”

“Eu sei que nós prometemos Bill, eu estou apenas te dizendo o que eu sinto” 

“Okay” 

Bill decidiu não pressionar Stan, algo lhe dava a impressão que ele não gostaria das respostas. 

“Eu vou entrar de novo” Bill disse já se levantando e indo em direção ao lago. 

Ele já estava com água na altura de sua cintura quando ele viu que Stan tinha corrido e entrado novamente também”

“Eu achei que você esta-tava com frio”

“Eu estava. Eu estou. Mas eu acho que eu vou me arrepender se eu não entrar” 

“Bom” 

E eles sorriram um para o outro nadaram e por alguns momentos conseguiram esquecer que a manhã não duraria para sempre. 


End file.
